


Hyacinth at Grace Brothers

by ChelleBee53



Category: Are You Being Served?, Keeping Up Appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: Hyacinth Bucket (Bouquet!) keeps hearing her name at Grace Brothers.
Kudos: 8





	Hyacinth at Grace Brothers

Hyacinth Bucket, who always insisted her surname was pronounced "Bouquet", walked into Grace Brothers to do some shopping.  
"Captain Peacock, are you free?" she heard a woman with her hair dyed blue ask the floorwalker.  
"At the moment, Mrs. Slocombe."  
"We have some more people looking for Hyacinth Bouquet."  
Hyacinth wondered who, in this department store, could be looking for her.  
"Whoever they are," she thought to herself, "at least they are pronouncing the name correctly."  
"Yes," said Captain Peacock, "Hyacinth Bouquet has far exceded our expectations."  
Hyacinth was becoming just slightly puzzled. What expectations did Grace Brothers have of her?  
Mrs. Slocombe nodded in agreement. "Putting Hyacinth Bouquet on display was the best thing we ever did."  
"On display?" Hyacinth thought. "Nobody, but nobody, puts me on display. There must be some imposter using my name."  
She approached Captain Peacock and Mrs. Slocombe.  
"Excuse me," she said,"but I am looking for this so-called Hyacinth Bouquet."  
"Certainly, Madam," Captain Peacock answered. "You'll find Hyacinth Bouquet right over there."  
"Thank you," said Hyacinth. She walked in the direction Captain Peacock had indicated. And then she saw, on display on a counter, several bottles of perfume labeled

"Hyacinth Bouquet".


End file.
